


Burn The Witch

by Orca (Orca2)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca2/pseuds/Orca
Summary: lesbians are so fun to write i should do it more often >>





	

The night was dark and deep. Thick gray fog hung in the air and hugged the forest floor. Hurried footsteps snapped twigs and dry leaves beneath them as a cloaked figure weaved through the trees.

A muffled scream came from beneath the coat, but they continued rushing deeper into the forest without so much as a flinch. Breath skated out from under their black hood, swirling the fog with each heaving gasp. Their shadowed head whipped around to look over their shoulder while they ran from the faint orange lights of the town, the street lanterns fading to nothing more than faraway dots.

The rush of water filled the silent night, above the cooing of owls and faint screaming muffled by fabric. Their muddied boots skidded to a halt, stopping just shy of the river's edge. They stepped back, glancing up at the towering treetops, looking down the winding trail of water to see nothing but a long uninhabited patch of greenery.

Fog was blurring the already dull scenery, and the lanterns could no longer be seen. Squelching footsteps eased closer to the lapping water. The cloaked figure unfurled their arms and held them out towards the river, a wailing infant in their arms. The owls hushed, so the only thing that could be heard was a pounding heartbeat. They moved forwards, bringing it near the ruthless rapids. Freezing water sprayed out past the rocks, making it shriek louder.

“Starting without me?” A clear voice said from behind them. Their black cloth convulsed as they jerked around, grasping the infant close to cover its mouth.

Another cloaked figure smiled down at them. Their stature was polite, hands clasped behind their back, but they stared with gleaming intensity past narrow slits.

Their hand raised, black sleeves spilling down to reveal a claw of pale fingertips, and pulled their hood down. A mess of clumped light hair came in to view. This person the cloaked figure knew well, a little too well— Rosemary.

They held the infant tighter, nails digging into its delicate skin, and sighed. “I thought you'd decided not to come.” They shook their head, the hood falling to their shoulders.

The fat infant clawed with needy hands, gripping a curl of black hair within its reach, and tugging harshly. She glowered down at it as pain shot up her scalp.

Rosemary was glaring at it too, her eyebrows stitched in a scowl. “So... Are you going to go through with it?” She said as casually as she could, staring off into the distance to feign disinterest. They— _Lilith_ — glared up at her, taken aback. “Of course!”

Rosemary tilted her head in amusement, a smile returning across her pretty face. “Sorry. I just wanted to make sure.”

Lilith frowned at the subtle barb. She watched as she got down on her knees next to her, leaning over the river. Her black cloak was getting all dirty from the mud. “Hey.” She said in a hushed voice, and Lilith looked up to meet her dark eyes. Rosemary lifted her hand to rub her shoulder sympathetically. “I want you to know, that if you ever do leave me, I won't want you back.” Her eyes were mocking but she knew she was being serious.

Lilith felt a grin twitching at the corners of her mouth, the wide kind, the kind that curls upwards to bare one's canines like a rabid dog. “I promise you, I'm not going to change my mind any time soon.” Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes, and the hand on her shoulder slid up to her neck. Rosemary leaned forward, pressing their lips together to wipe the snarled expression off her face.

Lilith's arms ached. They were exhausted after having to lug the deadweight around for the past three months, she wanted nothing more than to drop it into the mud. They felt even weaker as Rosemary kissed away the tension, and a few stray tears streaked down her cheek as her composure faltered.

Rosemary drew back as she felt wet droplets rolling past the kiss. “This won't happen again.” Lilith shook her head, arms trembling around the infant. “I don't care. I just want it over with.” Her voice pierced the air with the severity of a sharpened blade.

She took the infant from her arms, and she let out a sigh of relief. Lilith held her sore muscles close to her chest, watching with apathetic eyes as Rosemary dunked her unwanted child into the freezing water, not bringing it back to the surface until it stopped thrashing.

 


End file.
